Jacob et Nora
by alessie
Summary: Après hésitation. Jacob s'enfui et se retrouve dans le Minnesota. Profondément blessé dans l'âme. Il rencontre Dakota hillsman. Nora est l'employée de Dakota. Même si entre Jacob et Nora c'est chat et chien. Ils sont plus qu'un point en commun.


Note de l'auteur: Les personnages de la série Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je suis désolée si la géographie dans l'histoire est pas exacte. J'ai fait mon possible. Idem pour les fautes d'orthographe. (Reviews et commentaires s'il vous plait!!!!!!)

Fanfic basé sur la fin d'Hésitation.

Nora, Craig, Michael, Dakota et Brian sont des personnages Fictifs et n'ont aucun lien avec l'histoire.

L'histoire commence sous la narration de Jacob.

" Je suis désolé" Souffla Embry dans ma tête.

Je voyais a travers ses yeux. Il était loin au nord, avait rebroussé chemin cependant et se ruait vers moi. En grondant, j'accélérai.

" Attends nous" Gémit Quil. Lui était plus proche, juste à la sortie du vilage.

" Fichez moi la paix!" grognai-je.

Je sentai leur inquiétude bien que je m'efforce d'en noyer le bruit sous le souffle du vent dans les arbres. C'était ce que je haissais par-dessus tout, ce reflet de moi dans leur regard encore pire que si les prunelles avaient été empreintes de pitié. Eux devinaient la haine, ils me poursuivaient quand même.

Soudain, une nouvelle voix retentit.

"laissez-le partir" La pensée de Sam avait été exprimée avec douceur, il n'en restait pas moins un ordre.

Embry et Quil ralentirent. Si seulement j'avait pu cesser d'entendre et de voir comme eux

(...)

" Reprenez votre forme initiale, ajouta Sam. Je passe te chercher. Embry.

L'une après l'autre leurs conciences se turent. Il ne restait plus que Sam.

" Merci" Parvins-je a penser.

" Reviens quand tu pourras.

Alors il disparu à son tour et je me retrouvai enfin seul.

(...)

Si le silence de mon crâne durait, je ne reviendrais pas. Je ne serais pas le premier a choisir cette forme plutôt que l'Autre. Si j'allais assez loin. Peut être que je ne n'aurais plus jamais à entendre. Mes pattes redoublèrent de vélocité et je laissais Jacob Black s'effacer derrière moi.

Chapitre 1.

Point de non retour

Montana. États unis.

J'ignorai où j'était rendu. Cela faisait trois jours et demi que j'était parti de La push. Je me situais dans l'état du montana entre deux réserves indiennes celle des Black feet et les Rocky boys. L'état du montana comptait au moins cinq territoires indiens, dont je refusais de mettre les pieds. J'avait longé la Maria's river pendant un bref moment avant de me rendre plus au sud et c'est proche de Fort Benton que je m'arrêtai. J'était épuisé, fatigué. déprimé et la pensée de Bella me déchirait encore le coeur. J'apperçu enfin une maison.

La forêt s'arrêtait a environ deux cents cinquante mètres de la résidence, il y'avait un grand terrain vague et un enclos avec deux bâtiments connexe, sans doute une écurie et une remise. Il était évident que cette maison était un ranch. Je repris ma forme humaine et je sombrai dans le noir.

Dakota Hillsmans habitait ce Ranch depuis deux ans. Elle adorait qu'il soit reculé du village. La femme de cinquante neuf ans avait acheté le domaine à la mort de son mari. Elle ne désirait plus vivre dans l'état de la floride, seule. Elle avait donc déménagé dans le Montana après avoir fait l'acquisition de ce magnifique Ranch. Elle avait deux enfants. Sa fille vivait en angleterre et Son fils était analyste financier à la Bourse de New york et il vivait dans un luxueux appartement de Mannathan.

Elle se rendait une fois par an (au jour de l'an) au royaume uni. Sa fille habitait à Londres et elle voyait son fils trois fois par l'an. Au Thanksgiving, A noel, et lors des vacances d'été. Grand mère de trois enfants. Elle les voyait peu souvent.

Devenue enseignante d'équitation, elle gagnait bien sa vie avec son ranch. Dix enfants des environs venaient trois fois par semaine pour prendre des leçons. Elle louait aussi ses chevaux pour des randonnées dans la forêt avec guide.

Ce qu'elle aimait de cette maison c'était l'aspect rustique et chaleureux qu'elle dégageait. L'escalier en bois, le foyer, la véranda sur le côté. Dakota s'empressa de passer à la cuisine pour se préparer à Déjeuner. Deux rôties et un café pour commencer du bon pied. C'est en regardant par la fenêtre qu'elle apperçu une forme vague sur le terrain. A cet instant, elle n'y prêtait pas attention et beurra les tranches de gagna la véranda et son attention se porta de nouveau sur son terrain. C'est alors que plus précisément elle s'apperçu qu'il s'agissait d'un individu. Elle lâcha tout pour se précipiter à l'extérieur.

Dakota déposa jacob sur le lit elle n'avait pas pu le transporter plus loin. Il pesait très lourd. Cela lui avait exigé un très grand effort pour le porter aussi loin. Elle avait craint ne pas en être capable et s'était prise à deux reprises. Il gisait inconscient sur le lit dans la chambre d'invité et elle avait commencé à lui retirer son linge. Du moins ses baskets, son short beige et son tee-shirt qui étaient sales, imprégnés de boue et trempés. Dakota était très inquiète, se demandant ce qu'il faisait ici. Il n'était pas du coin, en tout cas.

Elle constata avec frayeur qu'il faisait de la fièvre. Ce qui expliquait la sueur, la perte de conscience. Elle craignait qu'il ait convulsé. Dakota s'empressa de se rendre à la salle de bain pour sortir le nécessaire. L'urgence était de faire baisser la fièvre. Infirmière retraitée, elle avait encore tout le nécessaire pour soigner une gastro, une grippe ou une blessure.

Rapidement elle sortit avec des débarbouillettes, un thermomètre, des analgésiques et fila à la cuisine chercher de la glace. Elle s'empressa de remplir un bol d'eau froide et d'y ajouter de la glace et d'en préparer d'autre. Car elle avait la conviction qu'elle serait nécessaire. Dakota revînt dans la chambre et mit une compresse sur le front, une dans son cou et sur les membres supérieurs et inférieurs. Au total, il en avait neuf sur le corps.

Dakota ouvrit la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce. Son avant- midi, elle le consacra à s'occuper du jeune homme. Elle lui donnait vingt-deux ou ving-trois ans. Aucune carte d'identité et elle se posait milles et une question sur lui.. D'où venait il? Que lui était t'il arrivé? Une agression? Un malaise? Venait- il du bois où il s'était perdu? Pourquoi tant de fièvre? Ses signes vitaux étaient bons, sauf sa respiration qui était rapide.

Elle refusa tout transfert vers l'hôpital pas pour l'instant. C'était irresponsable de sa part, elle le savait. Elle opta d'appeler l'ambulance si rien ne changeait d'ici vingt heures et elle payerait les frais.

Dakota s'accrocha à l'espoir qu'il allait se réveiller et que sa fièvre diminuer.

Son premier groupe d'élèves arriva à Quatorze heures trente. En six heures, rien n'avait changé. Température toujours aussi élevée et aucune reprise de conscience.

Elle donna son cours jusqu'à Quatre heures puis gagna l'écurie où elle alla voir ses trois employés. Nora Lewis s'occupait des chevaux et de l'entretient de ceux-ci. Elle donnait un coup de main au garçon d'écurie, Craig McEachran. Brian Smith était l'autre guide et instructeur à temps plein.

Nora et Craig rigolaient de leurs professeurs. Les deux fréquentaient le même lycée. Nora était mi-asiatique, Mi-américaine. Maman Japonaise et Papa américain. Ses cheveux noirs longs, des yeux noirs en amandes et une silhouette svelte. Elle ne laissait pas paraître sa force et son talent inné pour l'équitation.

La venue de Dakota rappela à l'ordre les deux adolescents, qui retournèrent à leurs corvées.

- Brian, S'il vous plaît! Puis-je vous parler à l'écart s'il vous plaît.

Il accepta et la suivit. Elle l'amena dans son bureau.

- C'est pour vous avertir que j'ai un pensionnaire chez moi maintenant, il est un peu malade mais dès qu'il sera sur pied. Il risque de travailler avec vous

- Parfait. Ca va faire un plaisir faire la formation de ce jeune homme!

- Merci

- Dakota. Ce n'est qu'une rumeur mais peut être redevrions nous revoir l'itinéraire. Les voisins affirment avoir vu un loup dans les bois. Cela pourrait s'avérer très dangereux

- Ne changeons rien pour l'instant, restons vigileants et si la rumeur persiste, nous changerons

- D'accord Madame.

Jacob reprit conscience, confus. Il regarda autour de lui pour distinguer deux comodes et un bureau. Il y'avait une fenêtre ouverte et sur la table de chevet était déposé un thermomètre, bol d'eau avec de la glace, des débarbouillettes, des médicaments pour faire baisser la fièvre.

Il s'assis sur le bord du lit, repoussant les compresses que quelqu'un avait soigneusement appliqué. Réalisant qu'il ne portait qu'une simple camisole et son boxer. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Que faisait il ici? Il l'ignorait. Sur ce, il se leva et sortit de la pièce. Une odeur appétissante flottait dans l'air. Et il avait très faim.

Nora entra dans la maison pour faire réchauffer son repas. Elle sortit le bol de riz au poulet du micro-ondes. Le plancher craqua elle se retourna. Le jeune homme aux cheveux longs noirs à la peau basonnée et au torse musclé se tenait derrière elle. Il portait un boxer noir.

Elle figea.

Jacob saisit le bol de riz et se mit à le manger, mine de rien. Il le lui avait arraché des mains. Il était affamé et l'odeur était trop alléchante. Elle le dévisagea, un regard noir.

- Sale voleur!!! Mal élevé! Je mange quoi maintenant? Tu viens de tout manger!

Elle était restée surprise de la vitesse qu'il avait mangé son repas. Il soupira une fois terminé.

Dakota entra lorsqu'elle entendit une conversation, croyant au début a Nora et Craig elle fût surprise de voir le jeune homme debout. Il était imposant, tel un garde du corps.

- Madame Hillsman! Il a prit tout mon repas!

La dame dévisagea Jacob puis soupira.

- Je te prépare autre chose Nora?

- S'il vous plaît madame!

- J'ai faim, est ce que vous pouvez... S'il vous plait... murmura le jeune homme.

- Tu viens de manger mon repas! Y'en avait pour deux personnes! s'exclama Nora

- Je vais préparer le souper dans quelques minutes...

Elle se retourna vers Jacob.

- Viens ici, j'ai a te parler.

Dakota l'amena à l'étage laissant Nora seule à la cuisine les regarder monter l'escalier. Elle s'empressa de nettoyer le bol.

La chambre qui appartenait a son fils, elle l'avait converti en chambre d'amis après le départ de celui-ci. L'aînée prit place sur le lit et fixa son pensionnaire d'un air sérieux.

- Que fais tu ici? D'où viens tu? Tu n'es pas du coin!

- Je viens de la réserve de La Push dans l'état de Washington répondit Jacob

Il marqua une pause, évasif.

Dakota remarqua qu'il tremblait un peu, grimaçait et fixant le plancher.

- Qu'est ce qui t'a amené au Minnesota?... Tu es bien loin de chez toi mon garçon? Quel est ton nom?

- Je m'appelle Jacob Black

- Jacob, que fais tu ici?

- J'avait besoin de faire le point. J'ai vécu une situation difficile et j'espère qu'ici m'aidera a me remettre

- Difficile?

Il soupira. Il détestait qu'on insiste sur le sujet. Son père et ses frères avaient trop longtemps et souvent parlés de Bella.

Rien que son souvenir lui déchirait le coeur. Il était fou amoureux d'elle. Elle était son imprégnation et elle avait préféré un Buveur de sang, non humain!

Il prit place sur la chaise berçante et décida de résumé la situation.

- J'aimait une jeune fille à la folie, mais elle n'a jamais retourné mes sentiments, elle en aimait un autre. Mon rival et ca n'a pas aidé

- Que devient cette jeune fille?

- Elle se mar.... sa voix se brisa

- Marie? Acheva dakota

- Oui bafouilla T'il et il va l'amener loin de moi, voilà pourquoi je suis partie. Je ne peux pas tolérer une telle chose.

Évasif, Menteur, Blessé dans l'âme, elle avait vraiment trouvé quelqu'un de spécial. Sa souffrance dépassait celle des adolescents normaux. Elle en était convaincue.

Elle espérait que le temps lui permettrait de guérir ses blessures.

- Je te garde chez moi déclara t'elle. Mais en échange tu devras aider un peu au ranch avec Nora et craig dès que ta fièvre aura baissée.

- Elle a déjà baissée ajouta t'il, sans attendre.

Si cette femme vérifiait sa température de nouveau, il était bon pour aller tout droit à l'hôpital. Il se souvenait qu'il s'était effondré de fatigue et non de fièvre.

- Très bien!

Elle se leva.

- Je t'ai préparé du linge. Tiens.

Dakota descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour aller préparer le repas. Elle fit un chaudron de pâtes avec du pain à l'ail. Invitant tous ses employés. Craig et Brian déclinèrent l'invitation.

Jacob était assis à l'extrémité de la table à l'opposée de Nora qui lui lançait des regards noirs. Elle était visiblement furieuse contre lui. L'adolescente mangeait en silence, écoutant la conversation de Jacob et Dakota.

Elle avait un oeil rivé sur lui. Il portait un vieux Tee-shirt et un Pantalon avec une paire d'espadrilles usées.

Son look elle lui donnait dix ans de plus, ainsi lorsqu'il répondit:

- J'ai seize ans

Nora ne put s'empêcher de s'étouffer avec sa nourriture.

- Pardon?? Tu as seize ans!!!

- Oui répondit il, embarassé.

- Non! C'est impossible! Tu as l'air de 25 ans!

Il sourit faiblement.

- Je sais

Pendant le repas, il dépassa le record de consommation de rigatonis. Jamais Dakota n'avait vu quelqu'un manger autant. Trois bols pleins de rigatonis et la moitié du pain à l'ail ainsi qu'une grosse part de gâteau au chocolat et quatre verres d'eau.

Après s'être gavé ainsi, il affirma avoir encore faim. Dakota resta surprise et lui offrit des biscuits. Nora le traita de glouton et d'ogre.

- J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi cochon que toi!

- Nous sommes tous comme ça dans ma famille rétorqua t'il

Elle grimaça.

- Pitié... Dakota n'invitez pas sa famille...

- Hey!?! Nora! C'est l'heure de partir! Lança Craig de l'extérieur

- J'arrive! Répondit elle.

Dakota et Jacob se rendirent dans l'allée du Garage raccompagner Nora. La nuit était tombée. Elle mit son sac à dos et monta sur la moto, serrant la taille à Craig. Ce dernier fît gronder le moteur et la moto quitta la maison pour s'engager sur le chemin.

Voir deux individus en moto raviva son souvenir très puissant. Il ne s'empêcha pas d'être triste et pencha la tête. C'était trop. Il se leva comme un automate et alla se coucher.

Dakota revînt de l'écurie, ne voyant pas jacob. Elle alla voir dans la chambre et le trouva allongé sur le lit. Il dormait.

Après avoir fermé les rideaux et l'avoir recouvert d'une couverture. L'aînée se rendit compte que la taie D'oreiller était mouillée.

Avait il pleuré??? Il ne semblait pas avoir transpiré.

Elle ferma la lumière et monta se coucher.

La première nuit fût terrible. Elle s'en souviendrait très longtemps. Vers quatre heures un cri déchirant brisa le silence de la nuit. Dakota sursauta et n'arriva plus à se rendormir car elle entendait son pensionnaire pleurer en silence.

C'était bouleversant tant de souffrances et il avait hurlé le nom d'une personne.

Jacob se tenait assis sur le bord du lit, la respiration précipitée. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait un cauchemard, qui le réveillait en hurlant.

Il se tenait là en bordure de la forêt, près de Bella. Son odeur était si nauséabonde. Il en avait mal au coeur. Elle était là, blanche, les yeux dorés aux côtés d'Edward. Il l'avait mordu et fait l'un des siens. C'était son voeux le plus cher et il le savait.

Néanmoins, il ne l'acceptais pas et ne l'accepterait jamais.

Non jamais.

Il resterait ici, loin de tout. Loin de Bella.

L'indien se laissa tomber à la renverse sur le lit, cachant ses yeux. Les larmes coulèrent jusqu'a ce qu'il sombre dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Chapitre 2.

Souffrances

Montana. États unis.

Dakota descendit très tôt pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Il était a peine sept heures lorsqu'elle mit le pied dans la cuisine et elle trouva par surprise le petit déjeuner installé avec la table mise. La vaisselle de la veille avait été faite.

Elle fila voir jacob, surprise de trouver le lit vide. Il avait été refait. De retour dans la cuisine, elle déjeuna et deservi la table puis quitta vers l'écurie.

Nora était fidèle au poste. Elle s'occupait de brosser les chevaux et de les préparer pour la journée. Après quoi, elle filerait à l'école.

- Nora? Je peux te poser une question?

- Oui Madame Hillsman?

- Quand Michael a disparu... T'es t'il arrivé de pleurer dans ton sommeil?

Nora se raidit.

- Non! Cela ne m'est jamais arrivé!

Elle comprit où sa patronne voulait en venir.

- C'est jacob? C'est ça?

- Oui, tu l'as vu ce matin?

- Tantôt il est parti dans la forêt...

- D'accord

- Que c'est il passé? Insista t'elle.

- Il c'est réveillé cette nuit en hurlant, comme s'il avait vu un monstre

- Il est pas normal c'gars là

- Nora. Sa tristesse, sa douleur dépasse ce que j'ai rarement vu au cours de ma carrière. Il souffre. Un peu comme toi quand Mike est parti

- C'est de l'histoire ancienne!!! Rétorqua t'elle.

Elle s'empressa de se laver mes mains. L'adolescente ne pouvait pas chasser le souvenir de jacob, la veille. Lorsqu'elle était monter en moto. Elle avait été profondément touchée par ses yeux. Refusant d'admettre que dakota avait raison. La souffrance de Jacob était hors du commun et bien qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion pour lui. Car elle avait vécue une situation similaire avec Michael.

A sept heures quarante cinq, Dakota déposa Nora à l'école.

- Passe une bonne journée.

- Merci Madame

Par la suite, elle fila à l'épicerie faire une grosse commande et s'arrêta au Cabinet du docteur Hilary Wiseman.

La docteur hilary était en service dans le village depuis plus de vingt-cinq était gentille, dévouée et adorait son métier. Elle conaissait tout le monde du village

- Bonjour mme Dakota. Que puis-je pour vous?

Dakota ferma la porte et s'assit sur la chaise réservée aux patients. Elle résuma la situation de Jacob, omettant de parler de sa température corporelle et de l'état dans lequel elle l'avait trouvé.

- Je vois. Voulez vous que je l'examine?

- Oh non! J'ai peur que vous l'effrayer

- Alors je peux vous proposer de l'aide psychologique pour l'aider

Elle lui offrit différentes brochures d'aide, des cartes d'affaires de psychologues et psychiatres ainsi que des conseils pour passer à travers.

A son retour. Elle trouva Jacob assis sur la galerie. Elle avait verouillé les portes lorsqu'elle était partie.

- Excuse moi Jack. Tu as attendu longtemps?

- Non

Elle s'empressa de préparer le dîner. Elle fit un sauté de boeuf avec du riz et des légumes frits. Pendant l'après midi. Elle nota une légère amélioration. Il était occupé à refiler un coup de main à Brian que cela lui changea les idées. Était-ce là la manière de l'aider?

Dakota y croyait fermement. Au souper, elle se retrouva seule avec lui.

- Jack? Demain ca te dirait d'aller faire les boutiques?

Il refusa au début.

- Ce n'est pas grand chose. Tu n'as plus rien à te mettre. Prend le comme un cadeau

- Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord. Merci beaucoup madame.

Le soir, épuisé. Il monta se coucher en premier c'est alors qu'il eut la nouvelle. Malgré la distance, il avait contact avec ses frères et sa soeur. La nouvelle s'était répendue come une traînée de poudre. Sam et Emily qui attendaient leur premier enfant. Émily était enceinte de deux mois.

La nuit fût encore plus terrible que la précédente. Encore une fois elle fût réveillée par un hurlement si atroce qu'elle descendit pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien. Elel le trouva en train de sangloter.

- Bella... Bella... NOoooon... Pourquoi???

Il était recroquevillé en boule et gémissant comme un enfant.

La femme s'approcha délicatement de lui, s'empressa de poser sa main sur son bras. Il sursauta. Dakota prit place sur le lit et sourit.

- Tu veux en parler? Ce que ce tu rêves?

Il refusa puis se lança dans un résumé encore vague.

Il voyait la jeune fille qu'il aimait lui arriver un terrible accident a cause de son nouvel amour et qu'elle resterait marquée à vie. Il parlait de manière évasive, omettant des détails et cherchant ses mots.

Elle le serra très fort et il ferma les yeux. L'étreinte d'une mère lui avait tellement manqué. Pour la première fois, il laissa ses émotions prendre le dessus.

Il éclata en sanglots. Dakota le regarda et lui caressa les cheveux. Elle se sentait si impuissante vis à vis sa souffrance. L'instinct maternel reprenait le dessus. Elle compris que depuis l'arrivée de jacob dans sa vie. elle se sentait de nouveau plus jeune et que le fait d'être mère lui manquait. Combien de temps avait il pleuré? Il l'ignorait.

Elle attendit que son sommeil l'emporte pour le laisser et regagner sa chambre.

Troisième jour. 

Dakota accueillit Jacob alors qu'elle venait de faire du café frais.

- Bon matin! Dit elle cordialement pour la première fois, il avait les cheveux attacés.

Il répondit d'un sourire et prit place à table. Elle lui offrit un bol de céréales avec des fruits frais.

- Tu te sens mieux aujourd'hui?

Jack aquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Merci pour tout Mme Hillsman

- De rien

Elle prit une gorgée de café.

- Tes parents ne s'inquiètent pas de ton absence???

- Non ils savent exactement où je suis

- Très bien...

L'avant midi se déroula très rapidement. Une fois le déjeuner terminé et la vaisselle lavée. Dakota amena Jacob au village.

Ils firent une commande à l'épicerie et retournèrent au Ranch porter le tout puis repartirent au Village où Dakota l'amena dans un magasiner de linge pour hommes où elle lui offrit sept chandails, neuf tee-shirts, trois pantalons, deux jeans, trois paires de souliers, deux pyjamas, des sous vêtements et une chemise, une veste et une casquette.

Elle refusa qu'il regarde le montant de la facture.

- C'est un cadeau! Répliqua t'elle en rangeant la facture dans son porte-monnaie.

Il prit les sacs et les rangea dans le coffre de la voiture. Par la suite, il était déjà midi passées et Jacob se plaignait d'avoir faim. elle l'amena dîner dans son restaurant préféré.

La serveuse accueillit Dakota avec joie.

- Bonjour Dakota! Ca fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu

- Bonjour Stacy? Comment ça va?

- Très bien. Qui est ce jeune homme?

- Il réside chez moi pour quelques temps. Il a loué une chambre

- Ah bon, Il va à l'école j'espère?

- Pas encore, ca viendra, il vient d'arriver!

- Je vois. Je vous offre la même table

- Oui, merci.

Dakota commanda une soupe aux légumes et une cuisse de poulet avec patates pilées tandis que jacob demanda deux steak frites et une entrée d'escargots à l'ail avec deux verres d'eau.

- Je n'en revient pas à quel point tu manges! Tu dévores!

- J'ai un bon appétit, C'est tout

- Dis moi, hier, tu étais encore un peu fiévreux je crois...

- Mon corps est chaud, c'est naturel, il ne faut pas s'en inquiéter.

- Je te crois sur parole...N'empêche que...

- Madame hillsman!

Il sourit. Désirant couper court à toute conversation.

Elle enchaîna sur un autre sujet.

- Ce soir, je vais a une réunion à la mairie. Vous serez que trois. Toi, craig et Nora pour vous occuper des cheveux.

- Ca ira

- Je serais de retour vers vingt deux heures

- D'accord.

Au dessert, Jacob prit un gros sundae au chocolat et Dakota se contenta d'un simple café.

- Madame? Vos enfants? Ils viennent jamais vous voir?

- Non mon cher répondit elle. C'est rare que je les vois. Parfois lors des fêtes. Le thanksgiving, Noël ou le jour de l'an. Je vais chez moi fils ou ma fille. J'ai deux enfants et cinq adorables petits enfants. Deux petites filles et trois petits garçons. Mon mari est mort il y'a quatre ans. Je vivais en floride. Lizzie ma fille voulait que je viennes m'installer chez elle mais je ne voulais pas la déranger et puis j'ai fait l'acquisition de ce ranch, j'ai déménagé au montana. Après j'ai embauché du personnel Nora, Craig, Michael et Brian. C'était ce qui manquait ici. Ce ranch est un havre de paix

- C'est vrai qu'on est bien! Mme Hillsman qui est Michael?

- C'est l'ex de Nora. Ca fait un moment qu'on ne le voit plus dans le coin. Je peux continuer?

- Oui

Jacob savait qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de lui.

- Ta présence fait moins vide dans la maison. Nora et Craig viennent la fin de semaine lorsqu'ils Y'a des camps, cela leur évite le trajet mais toi c'est différent. Ca m'a fait réalisé a quel point je m'ennuie de mes enfants. L'ambiance qu'ils mettaient dans la maison...

- Pourquoi ne viennent ils pas?

- Le travail, la famille, la distance, mon fils travaille à Mannathan et il déteste la campagne.

- C'est absurde

- Il n'a jamais vraiment aimé la nature

- C'est dommage! Rétorqua jacob.

- Je sais. Moi je déteste la vie. Il manque de Verdure. Même si à New york le central park est un endroit charmant. C'est d'ailleurs là que mon fils a fait ses photos de mariage.

Elle termina son café et paya la note.

Après le repas, il était déjà deux heures trente. C'est jacob qui conduisit sur le chemin du retour. Dakota constata qu'il conduisait très bien pour son âge.

- Tu as appris où a conduire?

- Mon père me laissait conduire. Il a eu un grave accident et est en fauteuil roulant depuis

- Je suis désolée pour toi et ta mère?

- Je ne l'ai jamais connue. C'est mon père qui m'a élevé et j'ai des amis là- bas d'où je viens qui sont comme mes frères!

Il pencha la tête, se concentrant sur la conduite automobile.

Dakota exigea pour qu'il s'arrête prendre Nora a l'école. La cloche venait de sonner lorsqu'ils se stationnèrent et ils la repérèrent très rapidement. Elle s'approchait avec deux de ses amies, qui rapidement l'interrogèrent sur Jacob.

- C'est qui ce mec? Lança Kim

- Il est hyper canon! Ajouta Mary-ann

Nora se retourna vers ses amies.

- Oh ca va!!! Je le déteste ce gars là. Il bouffe pour trois et n'a aucune manière.

- Il est beau pareil! rétorqua Mary-ann. Tu as son numéro???

Elle laissa ses amies en plan. Salua Dakota et embarqua dans la voiture sans prendre la peine de regarder Jacob. Elle s'objecta a ce qu'il conduise.

- Il va tous nous tuer, il n'a même pas de permis!!!

- Voyons Nora! Ca suffit!

- Mais Madame!

Jacob lui ordonna de boucler sa ceinture et démarra.

L'attitude de Nora se traduisait ainsi. Chat et Chien. Elle le détestait, l'haissait. Point.

Au Ranch, elle descendit en premier et fila s'occuper des chevaux. Jacob de son côté alla dans sa chambre et rangea son linge. Dakota lui avait permis de décorer la chambre comme il le désirait. Il en ressorti, sans s'être changé et fila vers l'écurie.

Pour le souper, Dakota cuisina des Hamburgeurs. Elle interpella Nora.

- Nora?

- Oui madame?

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Jacob mais...

- Mme Hillsman c'est juste que je ne lui fait pas confiance...

- C'est un bon garçon. Je lui confierait ma vie s'il le faudrait

- Il est bizarre, parfois, il a l'air d'une coquille vide.

- Nora, il a eu le coeur brisé par une fille, c'est normal qu'il en soit vraiment difficile pour lui de s'en remettre. Je crois que tu me comprends là dessus

La jeune asiatique pencha la tête.

- N'empêche que c'est comme s'il pleurait une morte!

Dakota frémit. elle n'avait pas tort. Cette douleur aussi vive c'est ainsi qu'on pouvait la clarifier. Elle pensa à Jacob.

- Tu as vu jacob?

L'adolescente soupira.

- Cet idiot est parti dans la forêt, encore! Marmonna t'elle. Vous sortez Madame ?

- Oui ce soir moi et Brian allons à l'assemblée municipale.

- D'accord. Est ce que je peux prendre léo pour faire un peu d'équitation?

- En autant que tu restes sur le sentier

- Parfait! Merci beaucoup!

- Est ce que tu peux aller chercher Jacob s'il te plaît?

Elle soupira de nouveau.

- Bon je vais chercher ce glouton...

Nora retourna dehors et fila vers la forêt au pas rapide, en bordure de la forêt elle se mit à courir le long du sentier. En l'interpellant.

- JACOB!!!! JAAACOOB!!!

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle s'apprêtait a rebrousser chemin lorsqu'elel entendit à quelque mètres de là un brassement de feuillage et un craquement de branche. Elle se retourna.

- Jacob???

C'est alors qu'il émergea de la forêt, torse-nu avec seulement son jeans et le reste de ses vêtements sous son bras droit, ses souliers dans sa mains gauche ce qui piqua au vif nora qui ne s'empêcha pas de lancer une nouvelle insulte.

- Tu me cherchais? Demanda T'il remettant son chandail sans gêne.

- Le souper est prêt lança t'elle sèchement. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu faisais nu dans la forêt.

- J'était torse-nu corrigea t'il. Avec un sourire. Un peu d'exercice ca fait pas de mal à personne non?

- Ouais c'est ca, de l'exercice sans chaussures. Va raconter tes mensonges à d'autres!!!!

Il soupira.

Elle retourna d'un pas rapide vers la maison.

Pendant tout le repas où elle ne prit qu'un hamburger, Dakota mangea une salade et Jacob prit trois hamburger au fromage tout garni avec de la salade et une bonne portion de légumes.

Dakota sauta le dessert pour s'empresser d'enfiler son tailleur rouge vin et noir. Elle noua ses cheveux gris en chignon, mit une fine touche de maquillage et prit son colliers de perlles blanches qu'elle adorait.

- Je te laisse en charge, jacob

Nora faillit s'étouffer. Elle s'empressa de finir son assiette et retourner à l'écurie. Laissant à Jacob la corvée de déservir la table et laver la vaisselle.

- Où tu vas avec léo? S'étonna Craig.

- Me promener dans la forêt. Je t'en prie, ne dit pas a ce bizarroïde de jacob où je suis partie

- Bon, d'accord, comme tu veux

- J'en ai pas pour longtemps, je vais au lac et je reviens.

Elle sur le monta le cheval et parti au galop.

Leo galopait trop vite. Ce qui se passa se déroula en quelque secondes. Quelque chose, un animal? Elle put a peine le voir surgit du bois d'une vitesse hallucinante. Leo prit peur, poussant un hennissement, se cambra en faisant revoler Nora plusieurs mètres plus loin. Celle ci heurta le tronc de l'arbre et tomba sur le sol boueux.

L'étalon s'enfuit aussitôt laissant Nora blessée.

Craig avait presque fini de nettoyer les enclos lorsque Leo revînt sans Nora. Il lâcha son sceau et s'empressa d'attacher le cheval au poteau extérieur pour courir vers la maison de Dakota.

- Dakota??? S'écria Craig. Affolé. Il entra dans la maison, sans retirer ses bottes.

Il n'y avait que Jacob, assis au salon en train d'écouter la télévision.

- Elle est absente répondit il l'air absent.

- C'est horrible. La monture de Nora est revenue sans elle.

Jacob lâcha la télécommande et se leva d'un bond.

- Dakota et Brian sont absents?!? Qu'est ce qu'on va faire??? HEY!!! Où vas tu???

Il n'en fallait pas moins pour qu'il sorte en vitesse de la maison, poussant la porte. Il couru jusqu'à l'écurie, pénétra dans les bois et hors de la vue de tous se transforma en loup-garou, ses vêtements et souliers restèrent en lambeaux là où il s'était transformé, sauf le jeans et quelques lambeaux de chandail qu'il garda dans sa bouche. Heureusement que c'était du vieux linge appartenant au fils de Dakota.

L'odeur de Nora était perceptible à travers toute la forêt, il s'empressa de filer à travers les arbres. En a peine deux minutes, il l'avait retrouvé. Il reprit son apparence humaine, enfila son jeans et se précipita sur Nora.

Elle gisait par terre, au pied de l'arbre. Elle était dans un piteux état. Sa Jambe droite, dans un angle impossible, était visiblement cassé à deux endroits. Elle saignait du front, plusieurs égratignures aux bras, mains, poignets et genoux. Son linge était sale et couvert de sang. Il s'empressa de lui faire les premier soins. Elle divaguait, encore consicente. Elle parlait et gémissait.

- J'ai maal... J'ai maaal! Aaaaaaaaaaaaïe!!!!

- Du calme Nora! C'est moi Jacob!

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Sa présence le calma

- Jacob?

- Oui!

- Comment t'a fait pour te rendre ici en si peu de temps

Elle avait les yeux rivés sur sa montre.

- Ca fait des heures que je te cherche!!!

- C'est faux! Je suis tombée il y'a a peine trente minutes!

- Ta montre a dû s'arrêter. Il est vraiment tard

- Menteur!!!

Elle le foudroya du regard qui signifiait qu'elle ne le croyait pas et qu'elle le méprisait d'essayer de lui faire piger un mensonge.

Il se mit à lui faire une attelle avec ce qu'il trouvait sous la main. Des branches et des lambeaux de vêtements. Il fixa la jambe le mieux possible.

- Tu faisais quoi dans le bois? Encore ton jogging? Lança t'elle d'une voix glaciale.

Il ne répondit pas.

- Comment t'es tombée? Demanda t'il

Elle se concentra.

- Quelque chose, un animal à effrayer mon cheval. J'ai vu Michael, là-bas au fond de la forêt. Il me regardait!!!

Jacob la regarda d'un air surpris. Elle devait vraiment divaguer, il craignait une commotion cérébrale puis l'odeur qu'il identifiait facilement envahit les lieux poussée par le vent.

Il finit de serrer l'attelle, par mégarde serra trop fort ce qui provoqua une douleur à Nora qui hurla, sa respiration devînt précipitée et elle éclata en sanglots.

- Jacob!!! Aide moi!!! Je t'en supplie!!! J'ai maaal!!

Dans les termes, il ne l'aurait pas bougé de sa facheuse position mais il ne pouvait pas attendre. Elle devait recevoir des soins urgences. Il lui fit quelque pansements pour éviter qu'elle perdre trop de sang puis la prit dans ses bras et marcha vers le ranch. Il courait très vite, voyant à peine les arbres défiler. Il encaissait les chocs à la place de Nora.

Les services médicaux d'urgences venaient tout juste d'arriver sur les lieux lorsqu'il en ressortit avec Nora, derrière l'écurie. Les ambulanciers se précipitèrent sur elle pour aussitôt la conduire à l'hôpital. Les Parents de Nora suivaient le véhicule. Brian et Dakota s'étaient empressés de rentrer de la mairie lorsqu'ils avaient entendu l'appel d' étaient occupés avec les policiers et le shérif. Ainsi que quelques voisins inquiets qui s'étaient rassemblés. Craig regarda Jacob et l'entraîna à l'écart.

- Ça va? Comment tu l'as retrouvé aussi vite? Hein mon pote?

- Elle était tout près... Je...

Il s'écroula sur le sol.C'est alors que Craig remarqua que le pied gauche de jacob était ensanglanté et que son jeans était tâché de sang au niveau de sa cuisse gauche.

- Dakota!!! Hurla t'il.

Celle ci, alerté par le cri de Craig s'excusa auprès des voisins et se précipita sur jacob qui était toujours endossé contre le mur. Il était conscient mais visiblement souffrant. Elle saisit une paire de ciseaux et découpa le jeans.

- J'appelle une autre ambulance? demanda t'il

- Non ca ira, les plaies ne sont pas très profondes... je vais pouvoir les soigner par moi-même. Peux tu m'aider à l'amener dans sa chambre et va dire à Brian que je vais revenir bientôt, il est impératif que je m'occupe de lui.

Ils le transportèrent sur le lit et Dakota s'empressa d'aller chercher la trousse de premiers soins puis de revenir à la chambre. Elle échappa la trousse par terre lorsqu'elle s'apperçue que les blessures étaient déjà en train de cicatriser et que tout le sang avait presque disparu.

Mine de rien. Elle nettoya, épongea et fit un pansement propre au pied et à la jambe.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle en ressortit et retourna dehors, l'esprit troublé. Jacob avait encore une température corporelle élevée, ses blessures étaient déjà guéries lorsqu'elle avait fini les pansements et pour finir, il avait été drôlement rapide a secourir Nora. Comme s'il avait su exactement où elle se trouvait dans la forêt.

Peu à peu, les policiers puis les pompiers et secouristes quittèrent. Les voisins aussi, Il ne resta que Craig, Brian et Dakota vers dix heures trente.

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi dit Dakota à Craig. Brian pourra te déposer chez toi et tu reviendras chercher ta moto demain

- Je peux rester ici cette nuit. Je... Voudrais avoir des nouvelles de Nora.

- Oui, moi aussi répondit Dakota. Craig, tu peux dormir dans la chambre d'invités

- Merci beaucoup.

Brian quitta vers onze heures, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre. Il irait voir Nora à l'hôpital dès le lendemain. C'est le moral un peu bas qu'il regagna son domicile.

- Tu n'es pas fatigué? Demanda Dakota. Elle lui tendit une tasse d'eau chaude.

- Je n'ai rien dit auparavant, mais je commence à croire Nora. Jacob est étrange

Dakota tenta rester n'avait pas tort.

- C'est juste qu'il a été drôlement rapide à la trouver

Sa patronne prit place à la table face à lui.

- Je sais qu'il est étrange, mais il en demeure que C'est un gentil garçon et que, sans lui, Nora serait toujours portée disparue

Elle marquait un point.

Mme Lewis téléphone vers deux heures du matin pour donner des nouvelles de Nora. A son arrivée à l'urgence de l'hôpital le plus proche elle avait été prise en charge par l'équipe d'urgence. Rapidement, placée sous perfusions elle avait été examinée par le médecin de garde qui avait tout de suite référé le cas à l'orthopédiste de garde et ordonné des Rayons-X pour déterminer l'état de sa jambe.

Par la suite, le spécialiste avait examiné les résultats des radiographies et rencontré les parents en privé pour leur annoncer que la jambe avait été fracturée a deux endroits et que, malgré l'intervention chirurgicale pour réduire les fractures. Il doutait qu'elle remarche un jour. Arishia matsumoto-Lewis éclata en sanglots lorsqu'elle appris la mauvaise nouvelle.

Craig et Dakota eurent du mal à trouver le sommeil par la suite et cela n'aida pas lorsque encore cette nuit là. Jacob se mit à hurler dans son sommeil. Cette fois-ci c'était le nom d'un homme qu'il hurla et un immense bruit de fracas s'en suivit. Lorsqu'elle descendit en hâte, Dakota constata en arrivant devant la chambre qu'il avait brisé la comode vide de lizzie. Celle ci était qu'un amas de planches séparées. Jacob se tenait assis, prêt à bondir du lit. Le corps secoués de convulsions, le regard noir méchant. Pret à tuer. Elle frémit.

Il marmonnait des paroles insensées.

- Tu as osé l'abandonner dans la forêt! Hurla t'é de convulsions

Dakota s'approcha lentement et l'étreignit de manière douce.

- Reviens à toi Jacob, je t'en supplie.

C'est alors qu'il se calma, se laissant emporter par la berceuse que chanta Dakota. C'était celle qu'elle chantait à ses enfants lorsque ceux-ci étaient encore enfants.

Craig resta impassible, sur d'une chose. Jacob n'était pas humain.

Jacob se réveilla le lendemain matin peu après le lever du soleil. Il était épuisé et avait un sentiment de honte. Sa colère envers Edward avait failli prendre le dessus sur lui.

Il aurait muté devant des humains et il ne voulait pas penser à la suite, a ce qu'il aurait pu faire.

Le meuble, il l'avait détruit d'un simple coup de poing.

Il se rendit dans les bois, il devait absoluement parler à sam.

- Pourquoi es-tu aussi désobéissant? Demanda sam

Les images de Nora parvenirent à Sam. Il se tût.

Paul Ragea. Sam lui ordonna de se calmer.

- Elle n'est pas Bella! lança Paul. Furieux.

Jacob hurla, un cri à faire froid dans le dos.

- Paul à Raison, Jake! Trancha Sam. elle n'est pas Bella et Tu n'as pas le droit de lui réveler ce que tu es, ne l'oublie pas

La communicatrion fût rompue. Jacob reprit une apparence humaine. Se rhabilla et retourna chez Dakota.

La présence de cette dernière apaisa le jeune garçon.

- Craig voulait aller à l'hôpital peut être souhaites-tu l'accompagner? Demanda Dakota à Jacob lorsque ce dernier entra.

Il resta silencieux et regarda Craig.

- Ca dérange pas? Demanda t'il à Craig

- Non répondit Craig. Un peu irrité.

Jacob prit place à table et se servit un verre de lait.

- C'était vraiment effrayant hier marmonna Craig

- Craig! S'écria Dakota.

- Vous aussi vous avez eu peur!!!

Le Quileute blêmit. Il regarda Dakota et craig. Encore une fois, ce regard triste et affligé.

- Jake! ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! lança dakota

Il posa son verre de lait.

- S'il vous plaît, Mme Hillsman, Craig, Faites moi Confiance je ne suis pas une menace

- T'a brisé une comode... A mains nues! S'écria Craig effrayé. Tu te souviens? Et comment tu expliques que tu as retrouvé Nora en si peu de temps, comme si tu savais exactement où elle se trouvait, tu t'es rendu à elle tellement vite.

Dakota ne s'interposa plus.

- Craig, je t'en prie, fais moi confiance. J'ai sauvé Nora et je ne vous ferait pas de mal.

Dakota adressa un regard doux à Craig. Ce dernier se calma et reprit place à table.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans le silence et l'atmosphère était pesante.

Les deux garçons quittèrent. C'est jacob qui conduisait la voiture de Dakota. Celle ci l'avait prêté, c'était mieux que la moto de Craig. Le trajet entre le ranch et l'hôpital durait quarante cinq minutes.

Jacob arrêta la voiture en bordure de la forêt, un peu après avoir passé le village.

- Qui est Michael? S'empressa t'il de demander.

- Michael? S'étonna Craig. Après le petit déjeuner.

- Oui répondit Jacob.

- Nous évitons le sujet devant Dakota et Nora. Car ils ont été bouleversées toutes les deux. Plus Nora.

- Que C'est il passé?

- Ca fait plus d'un an, que cela s'est produit. Lorsque Dakota a ouvert le Ranch. Elle nous a embauché tous les Quatre. Michael et Nora sortaient déjà ensembles. Elle avait 13 ans, lui 15 ans. Pourtant personne n'aurait douté une telle chose

- Quelle chose?

- Michael est un ami d'enfance à moi et Nora. Ici on naît et on grandit ensemble. Bref nora et Michael ont toujours été ensemble et bref, un jour, il a disparu dans les bois après avoir travaillé pour Dakota. Il n'est jamais revenu. Plus tard, On raconte qu'un soir, des jeunes du village l'ont vu il était différent, accompagné de deux autres adultes qui lui ressemblaient physiquement. Il faisait froid dans le dos. Nora a énormément souffert. Elle savait qu'il l'évitait. Il n'était pas rentré chez lui. elle est persistante. Tu la connais et elle a insisté pour savoir la vérité, ce qui n'a pas donné grand chose et pour finir, elle a été profondément blessée. Dakota garde tous les journaux a propos de michael...

- Ca fait combien de temps tout ça?

- Plus ou moins un an. Ca a passé dans les journaux

- Et dakota?

- Elle aussi à beaucoup souffert, on l'a accusé d'avoir un lien avec sa disparition

- Mais des jeunes aux villages l'ont vus, non?

- Ils ont cru l'avoir vu en fait, parce que, deux d'entres eux sont morts. Personne ne sait pourquoi! Et les autres étaient ivres et l'un d'eux a disparu par la suite. C'est assez nébuleux. Michael, personne ne parle plus de lui. C'est un sujet tabou, même pas à l'école. La soeur de Kim faisait partie du groupe et personne ne l'a revu

- Dans la forêt, Nora était pourtant convaincue l'avoir vu au fond des bois

Craig resta suspicieux.

- Elle a reçu un gros coup à la tête, non?

- Je présume.

Jacob resta silencieux et se concentra sur sa conduite. Soit il était fou, soit Michael c'était fait mordre par un vampire dans les bois et était devenu un nouveau-né. Ce qui expliquait tout. Sauf une chose... Pourquoi en avait il après Nora a ce point là?

Il se stationna et les deux garçons se rendirent à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. La chambre de Nora était au Rez-de-chaussé dans une unité de courte durée.

Jacob s'arrêta en entrant sur l'unité.

- Je t'attends ici, vas y seul. C'est préférable

Craig n'insista pas et entra dans la chambre de Nora. Celle ci était encore un peu sur l'effet de l'anesthésie. Elle portait une chemise D'hôpital verte et sa jambe avait été entourée d'un bandage assez épais et d'une attelle. Un fauteuil roulant placé au pied du lit. Les quatres ridelles étaient relevées. L'empêchant de tomber ou sortir du lit. Elle avait toujours un soluté et un médicament contre la douleur.

- Nora! Comment ca va?

Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux.

- Craig?

- Oui. C'est moi. Comment ca va?

- Étourdie. Ca va, c'est a cause des médicaments

Elle marqua une pause.

- Et jacob? Parvînt elle a murmurer

- Il est pas là, Il est seulement venu me reconduire

L'adolescente le regarda.

- Je voulais le voir après tout il m'a sauvé

- Trop rapidement! Rétorqua Craig

- Qu'est ce que ca change qu'il m'ait sauvé rapidement ou non. Sérieusement Craig!

- Cette nuit il a détruit une comode à main nues

- Et alors?

Elle paraissait a peine terrifiée

- Il est pas normal!

- S'il aurait été une menace nous ne serions déjà plus là! Oui il mange beaucoup, il est fort, mais ça change rien craig!

Il soupira.

- As-tu vraiment vu Michael dans la forêt?

- Oui, j'en suis certaine répondit elle

Elle le regarda et ne broncha pas.

- Je suis sûre que c'est lui qui a attaqué léo. Ce n'est pas la première fois pourtant que je le vois

- Je le sais, c'est ce qui m'inquiète répondit Craig.

Elle le regarda.

- Il en a après moi, je te l'ai dit. Michael m'en veut...

Jacob, qui espionnait leur conversation entendit ses paroles et cela lui suffit. Il quitta.

Le reste de la journée, il la passa chez dakota. Celle-ci n'insista pas pour le déranger.

Elle vaqua a ses occupations, dont donner un cours d'équitation a un groupe d'élèves du primaire de passage dans la région pour une classe nature.

Le temps était grisâtre mais il ne pleuvait pas. Après le souper, elle termina ses corvées dans l'écurie. Elle remplaça nora puis décida d'aller lui rendre visite.

- Tu viens avec moi jacob?

- Non je préfères rester ici

C'est ainis qu'après le départ de son hôte. Jacob se mit à fouiller dans son bureau ressentant une certaine culpabilité de poser un tel geste. C'est aors qu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait dans une petite boite au fond du garde robe.

Jacob l'ouvrit. Elle contenait un tas de photos, des journaux et revues avec des dates de parutions différentes.

L'un après l'autre, il est feuilletta ce qu'il recherchait c'était une preuve que michael était devenu un vampire.

Il savait que C'était absurde cédant ses doutes à la paranoia, tentant de se convaincre que l'odeur dans la forêt était son odorat qui le trompait. Jacob était sur de rien. Si ce n'était que tous les évènements énoncés dans les quotidiens laissait paraître l'oeuvre d'un vampire.

Il soupira et rangea tout sauf le journal qui parlait de la disparition, de l'attaque d'un groupe de jeunes. Parce que, c'était la preuve la plus plausible. Qu'il était devenu un vampire. Le texte faisait froid dans le dos.

Dakota rentra vers vingt et une heure. Elle passa un moment à l'écurie puis revînt à la maison. Jacob dormait, elle le recouvrit d'une couverture et monta à son tour dormir.

Cette nuit là pour la première fois, il ne fit aucun cauchemard ni rêve. Il dormît paisiblement.

Jour suivant.

2ième jour de l'hospitalisation de Nora

A son réveil, Jacob marcha vers la salle de bain se faire un brin de toilette. Par la suite, il s'empressa de prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Dakota devait déjà être à l'écurie, elle avait laissé le petit déjeuner sur la table. Il prit des céréales et un verre de jus. L'aînée revînt peu après, surprise de le trouver en train de manger.

- Tu dormais si bien, je ne voulais pas te réveiller lança t'elle

- Ah bon?!? Il est quelle heure?

- Onze heures et Demi!

- Oh...

Il était mal à l'aise.

- Tu étais épuisé... Tu dormais déjà à mon retour hier soir

- Comment va Nora?

- Bien. Elle a mal, mais elle s'en sortira. Ils parlent de la faire sortir de l'hôpital d'ici deux ou trois jours.

- Je vais aller la voir tantôt

Dakota resta surprise.

- Ca va lui faire plaisir répondit elle par la suite. Encore hier, elle voulait te voir

- Oui. Euh Madame Hillsman, est ce que je peux emprunter votre voiture?

- Bien sûr

Jacob entra dans la chambre d'hôpital. Il avait passé au magasin de souvenir près de l'entrée principale pour acheter un toutou et des sucreries.

Lorsqu'il arriva, elle était avec kim et Mary-ann.

- Excuse-moi dit il gêné.

Pour la première fois, il portait le linge que Dakota lui avait acheté et cela lui donnait un look très séduisant.

- Salut! Jacob! s'exclama Nora. Heureuse de le revoir. C'était la première fois depuis son accident.

Les deux amies le regardèrent hypnotisées par sa beauté. Craig déclara qu'il était temps qu'elles quittent et qu'il allait reconduire les deux filles.

Non en fait, il était complice de Jacob. Ce dernier voulait parler seul à seul avec Nora. Il referma la porte lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls et se retourna vers Nora.

- J'ai a te parler dit-il

Elle le regarda.

- Je n'ai rien dit à propos de ton sauvetage je te jure! Ils vont me croire folle! S'exclama t'elle un peu comme si elle ne croyait plus ce qu'elle avait vécue.

- Ce n'est as de ça que je veux te parler lança t'il

Elle se tût, le regarda.

- Je t'écoute

Il prit place sur le fauteuil réservé aux visiteurs.

- Je veux que tu me parles de Michael!

Nora soupira.

- Non!!!

- C'est très important Nora!!! Insista t'il

Il était si sérieux. Elle baissa les bras.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir?

- Parle moi de Michael. Quand tu l'as vu dans la forêt. De quoi avait il l'air?

- Différent, comme s'il était devenu de la glace. Il faisait vraiment peur. Ses yeux étaient noirs... Pour la première fois j'était rassuré de te voir

Elle marqua une pause. Gênée. Il avait l'air si mature à l'observer ainsi. A quoi pensait-il? A quoi toutes ses informations sur Michael lui servirait?

- T'es t'il arrivé de le voir avant ton accident?

- Oui

De nouveau un silence. Il était pensif. Elle détestait les interrogatoires dans ce genre. Qu'avait il derrière la tête. Il refusait de lui en parler. Nora se fâcha.

- Pourquoi toutes ses questions??

- Toi et lui étiez vraiment proches?

- C'était mon copain! Ca t'éclaire! Maintenant arrêtes!!!

- Un peu, je veux savoir exactement s'il chercherait a te revoir où....

- Non! Ca suffit! D'accord!!! Sort d'ici cria t'elle.

Il se leva et quitta sans insister. Elle était furieuse. Cela lui prit un moment avant de se calmer.

Nora se réveilla en sursaut. Quelqu'un venait de toucher son épaule. Elle ouvrit les yeux et s'apperçu que Michael se tenait sur elle, l'emprisonnant de son corps.

Sa peau était glaciale. Le teint blanchâtre, les yeux encore noirs. Elle figea ressentant un danger et cherchant à tâton la cloche d'urgence pour appeler le personnel infirmier. En vain, elle ne la trouva pas.

- Micha..el gémit-elle

Il grimaça. Elle tenta de le repousser. Par accident, elle arracha son intraveineuse. Le sang se répendu sur son linge et les draps.

A la première vue du sang, michael devînt très fort et fou, hypnotisé par le sang. Il tenta de saisir son poignet, elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces en criant. Il la tira hors du lit. Une nouvelle fois, il tenta de gouter à son sang.

La fenêtre vola en éclats. Un immense animal passa la fenêtre émettant un cri lugubre. Nora fût relâchée, elle tomba sur le sol et hurla. Le loup, car il s'agissait d'un loup saisit michael. Une bataille entre les deux s'engagea. Comme si le loup était plus fort. Il fût quand même blessé, gémit et balança son adversaire par la fenêtre sous le regard horrifié de Nora qui hurla. Le tohu-Bohu et les hurlement dépêchèrent le personnel soignant, qui lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Nora gisait sur le sol, les yeux rivés vers la fenêtre et elle hurlait.

- Michael! Michael!

Les yeux empreint de terreur. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Jacob ne se présenta pas à l'hôpital. Il resta près de l'hôpital en vue à la chambre de Nora, celle ci était rendue au troisième étage de l'aile gériatrique. La police avait été appelé sur les lieux et les journalistes avait eu vent de cette histoire.

Si michael revenait, il n'hésiterai pas a l'éliminer. Car maintenant il savait que Michael avait été mordu par un vampire dans la forêt et qu'il en avait après Nora. Sam et les autres avaient vu ce qui s'était passé.

Cette fois-ci l'histoire s'ébruita, les médias enflèrent l'histoire que Michael avait essayé de tuer Nora dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Les Lewis et Les crawford étaient terrassés par la tournure des évènements.

Il quitta le matin, convaincu que michael ne reviendrait pas avant un petit moment. Tout le village, au petit matin avait été mit au courrant de l'histoire.

Lorsqu'il rentra au Ranch. Dakota l'attendait sur la galerie, paniquée.

- Où étais-tu passé??? Lança t'elle

- Dans la forêt... Je faisais mes exercises

- Avec ce qui c'est passé avec Nora! J'était morte d'inquiétude

- Que C'est il passé avec Nora???

- Michael a essayer de la tuer cette nuit

Elle lui fit un câlin, heureuse qu'il n'ait rien.

- Aie!!!

Dakota venait d'appuyer sur sa plaie qu'il avait sur le bras.

- tu t'es blessé???

- Oui, j'ai eu un accident dans la Forêt, rien de grave. Ca ira. Une petite égratignure...

- Nora exige de te voir!

- Pourquoi?

- Je ne le sais pas, le téléphone sonne aux dix minutes depuis qu'elle a reprit conscience. Elle tient absoluement à te voir

- Ca attendra, je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher.

- Ca a l'air d'être important Jacob

- J'irais peut être a mon réveil.

Il fit demi-tour et entra dans la maison, se prépara pour aller dormir. Il était épuisé après avoir mené la garde auprès de Nora et ce combat avait été quand même difficile. Il espérait que Michael ne cherche pas a revenir pendant son absence. Jacob savait qu'elle recevrait des dizaines de visiteurs ce qui découragerait sans doute le buveur de sang. Non, parce que, les deux fois où il l'avait attaqué c'était quand elle était seule. Il frémit. Dans la forêt, s'il n'avait pas agi plus vite, elle serait sans doute morte.

Le fait d'être seul n'aida pas mais loin de ce décourager. Il était le plus fort, après sam. Il était capable de se métamorphoser d'un seul bond. Il était un loup-né. Depuis quand était il aussi soucieux de protéger une autre fille que Bella? Son sommeil l'emporta, sans rêves ni cauchemars et il se réveilla à l'heure du souper.

Dakota insista de nouveau à ce qu'il rendre visite à Nora et Cette fois-ci. Il accepta.

La nouvelle chambre de Nora était au troisième étage de l'aile E. Une aile gé une fois elle avait une chambre privée. La police avait insisté pour que l'hôpital fournisse deux gardiens de Sécurité. L'un à l'intérieur de la Chambre et l'autre à l'extérieur. La journée avait été éprouvante pour Nora. Après avoir reprit connaissance. Elle ne cessait pas d'appeler chez Dakota. Elle voulait voir Jacob. Comment ce faisait il qu'il savait a propos de Michael. Il lui cachait quelque chose et elle détestait. Fonceuse, elle voulait savoir la vérité. Ses parents avaient, selon le personnel infirmier présent, débarqué à l'hôpital en état de panique suivi des Crawford. Qui avait été appelé sur les lieux.

Bref, personne ne comprenait pourquoi Michael s'en était prit à Nora. N'étaient ils pas follement amoureux auparavant? Pourquoi une telle tournure? La police bafouillait déjà dans l'enquête. Nora avait décrit Michael crawford comme son agresseur mais c'était trop vague. Mme Crawford avait éclaté en sanglots en clamant haut et fort que les policiers n'avaient pas été en mesure de retrouver son fils, comment espéraient ils le capturer. Surtout qu'il avait risqué de faire une nouvelle fois une victime.

Par la suite, les amis de Nora débarquèrent en grand nombre pour prendre des nouvelles d'elle.

Jacob entra vers dix-neuf heures dans la chambre. Nora était toujours assise au fauteuil roulant. Elle remarqua aussitôt le bandage qu'il portait au bras droit.

- Tu t'es blessé? Demanda t'elle. Sans le regarder

- Oui, dans la forêt.

Elle marqua une pause. Jacob l'observa. Elle était encore secouée par les évènements.

- Tu avais raison a propos de Michael...

- J'ai eu vent de ce qui t'es arrivé. Je suis désolé

- Ne t'excuse pas!!!

Elle le regarda.

- C'est de ma faute oui! Si je t'avait écouté aussi!

Elle marqua une pause, hésitante. Elle regarda le gardien.

- Est ce que vous pouvez sortir?

- Non!

- Un instant, seulement... D'intimité

Le gardien soupira.

- Dix minutes pas plus.

L'homme quitta en ferma la porte.

- Écoute tu es le premier a qui j'en parle. Parce que si j'en parle, on va me croire folle. Et pourtant je n'ai pas halluciné cette nuit. Ce n'est pas Michael qui a défoncé la vitre. C'est un loup! Immense...

Jacob éclata de rire.

- Nora! Franchement! Depuis quand les loups quitteraient la forêt pour sauver une jeune fille dans un hôpital!

- Je le sais bien figure toi donc! Riposta t'elle. Mais je n'ai pas rêvé. Je ne suis pas folle! Je pensais que toi tu m'aurais compris. T'es pas comme les autres

Il restait distant, elle l'observa et s'approcha avec le fauteuil roulant de lui.

- Même mes parents ni les policiers ne sont au courrant de ce que je vais te révéler.

- Je t'écoute

- Tu m'As demandé si Michael m'en voudrait pour une certaine raison ?

- Oui

- C'est vrai. Le jour de sa disparition il me remplaçait. Je devais aller dans la forêt, mais je l'ai supplié de me remplacer. C'est le seul évènement que je vois

- Ce n'est pas suffisant

- C'est tout ce que je vois qui aurait pu provoquer sa colère... Parce que, après il n'en est jamais revenu

Sa voix se brisa et elle repoussa ses larmes. Elle regarda de nouveau la blessure de Jacob puis Elle se remémorra la bataille qui avait opposé Michael au Loup.

- C'est drôle ta blessure, Michael a blessé le loup au même endroit...

Son regarda se figea sur Jacob.

- Non! C'est pas possible! Dit moi que je rêves! Tu es le loup d'hier soir qui m'a sauvé

- Nora!!! Sérieusement, Tu Délires grave là!!

- Sale Menteur!!!! Cette blessure. Michael a blessé le loup au même endroit!!! Arrêtes de me mentir!!!

Il se releva, prêt à Quitter.

- Dis moi la vérité jacob! Tu es le loup oui ou non

- Non! Tu délires complètement! Les loups garous ca n'existe pas et les loups ne se portent pas au secours des humains!!!

Il s'apprêta à Quitter la chambre. Elle saisit et le retînt par sa camisole.

- Jacob... tu ne me fais pas peur... Peu importe ce que tu es, ne fui pas.

Ces paroles, il craqua. Le jeune garçon referma la porte et se retourna. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche même s'il essayait de prononcer clairement, il s'étranglait. Elle prit sa main, l'amenant à se calmer.

A la place, il s'assit par tere et elle se surpris a commencer a lui caresser les cheveux avec douceurs. Depuis quand étaient ils aussi proches? Trois jours auparavant, elle l'aurait sans doute insulté et repoussé. Aujourd'hui, sa vision de Jacob avait totalement changé.

- Michael a failli me tuer hier soir

- Je le sais

- Si tu ne serais pas intervenu Il...

- Il t'aurais tué, oui. Mais pas étranglé ou poignardé. Il t'aurais mordu

- Mordu? On ne peut pas mourir d'une morsure. Tu parles de lui comme si c'était un serpent

- Nora, Michael est un buveur de sang... Un vampire

- Voyons!!!

Elle éclata de rire. Un rire sans joie.

- Les vampires ca n'existe pas!

Jacob resta impassible. Elle pencha la tête.

- C'est donc ça, pourquoi tu me posais tant de questions a propos de lui

- J'avait des doutes, depuis ton accident dans la forêt

- Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé

Elle sourit faiblement.

- J'ai tant de questions a te poser, pourquoi es-tu un loup?

Il tenta de répondre, encore une fois il s'étrangla.

- Un jour, tu sauras Je dois y aller! J'ai des trucs à faire!

- Ne pars pas!

- Je serais de retour très bientôt, ce que je t'ai dit ca reste entre nous

Elle le jura solonellement.

- Je le jure. Je dirais rien, de toute façon. Les loups garous et les Vampires ca n'existe pas, non?

Nora grimaça.

Cette nuit là. Nora s'endormit avec trois faits clairs dans sa tête.

Premièrement. Jacob était un loup-garou très fort.

Deuxièmement, Une partie de lui, dont j'ignorais la puissance, n'était pas humaine.

Troisièment, mon coeur battait la chamade lorsque je pensais à lui.

A suivre...

Reviews- Commentaires s'ils vous plaît


End file.
